globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment of the Great Imperial Army (ERA 10-10)
Below is a list of all Weapons used by the armed forces of the Great Empire as of ERA 10-10. Infantry Weapons 'Pistols' *Maxon 98, 10mm Pistol, Standard Issue *Maxon 99, 10mm Pistol, Specialist Issue *Maxon MCS, Standard Issue to some units **Maxon MCS-5, 5.8mm P/R **Maxon MCS-9, 9x30mm Magnum **Maxon MCS-10, 10mm Pistol *D58 Pistol, 5.8mm P/R, Special Forces Issue *D15 Revolver, 9x30mm Magnum, Being Replaced in Service *D77 Pistol, 10mm Pistol, Limited Use **D78 Pistol, 5.8mm P/R Variant of the D77, Standard *ACP 10, 9x30mm Magnum, Specialist Issue 'Assault Rifles' *D95 Assault Rifle System, 5.8x45mm, Specialist *Blackburn Medal Model.2, 6.1x50mm, Standard Issue, being replaced by D95 *D23 Selective Ballistics Rifle, 6.1x50mm, Being Withdrawn *D19 Bullpup, 6.1x50mm, Specialist Issue *D164, 5.8x45mm, Specialist Issue *Royal Fox XR-A, 6.1x50mm, Specialist Issue *Imperial Medal Rifle Model.2, 6.1x50mm, Specialist Issue 'Battle Rifles' *D2/60v2, 8x50mm, Specialist Issue *D116, 8x50mm, Specialist Issue *D997, 8x50mm, Specialist Issue 'Sniper Rifles' *D81, 8x50mm, Standard *L48 Bolt Action, 8x50mm, Being replaced by D81 *D108 AMR, 12.8x99mm, Specialist Issue *D165, 5.8x45mm, Specialist Issue *L/D96, 8x50mm, Specialist Issue 'Carbines' *D95/40, 5.8x45mm, Specialist Issue *D40 Carbine, 6.1x50mm, Standard Issue, Being replaced by D95/40 *D166, 5.8x45mm, Specialist Issue 'Submachine Guns and Personal Defense Weapons' *Hieken P15, 10mm Pistol, Standard Issue *Hieken P21, 10mm Pistol, Standard Issue *D72, 5.8x30mm, Standard Issue *D99, 10mm Pistol, Specialist Issue *D167, 5.8x45mm, Specialist Issue *UMCWS, 10x21mm, Specialist Issue 'Light Machine Guns' *Beech Machine Gun, 8x50mm, Standard Issue, Being replaced *D46 LMG, 5.8x45mm, Standard Issue *D97 LSW, 5.8x45mm, Specialist, Supplementing D46 *D39/OIG Spearhead, 8x50mm, Limited Use 'Heavy Machine Guns' *D44 MMG, 12.8x99mm, Standard Issue *D44/1 GPMG, 8x50mm, Standard Issue 'Shotguns' *D98, 12 Gauge, Standard Issue **D98P, 12 Gauge, Specialist Issue **D98R, Underbarrel Shotgun, 12 Gauge, Specialist Issue *FF1 Shotgun, 12 Gauge, Standard Issue *XIW-3112 (Urban Combat Weapon), 12 Gauge, Specialist Issue 'Grenades' *B1 Hand Grenade, High Explosive, Standard Issue *B17 Smoke Grenade, Non-Lethal/Signalling, Special Purpose 'Launcher Weapons' *B13 Shoulder Launched Anti-Barricade, 82mm HEAT, Standard Issue *B15 Infrared Launcher, 58mm IR Tracking Rocket, Standard Issue *B16 Disposable Anti-Tank, 82mm HEAT, Standard Issue *B20 ADAM, 125mm Wire-Guided Missile, Standard Issue *B22 Dragon Missile, 120mm Armour Defeat Munition, Standard Issue *B28 TOW, 125mm Wire-Guided ADAM, Standard Issue *PR31 Grenade Rifle, 40mm Break Action Grenade Launcher, Limited Use *PR40 Underbarrel Grenade Launcher, 40mm Grenade Launcher, Standard Issue *PR42 Hydra, 40mm Grenade Launcher, Standard Issue *PR92 Revolving Grenade Launcher, 40mm Grenade Launcher, Specialist Issue 'Mortars' *C38 Infantry Mortar, 60mm *C9 Light Mortar, 80mm *C20 Medium Mortar, 100mm *C21 Heavy Mortar, 120mm 'Bladed Weapons' *Q90 Royal, 238mm Bayonet 'Cartridges' *Imperial 5.8x30mm P/R, Pistol *9x30mm Imperial Magnum, Pistol *Imperial 10mm Pistol, Pistol *Imperial 10x21mm Subsonic, Pistol *Imperial 5.8x45mm Modern Rifle, Light Rifle *Imperial 6.1x50mm Rifle Standard Cartridge, Light Rifle *Imperial 8x50mm Heavy Rifle, Heavy Rifle *Imperial 12.8x98mm Anti-Materiel, Machine Gun *Imperial 12 Gauge, Shotgun Cartridge Infantry Gear 'Optics' *Skorch RD-2 Red Dot Sight, 1x Rifle Holographic *Skorch RS-3 Chevron Scope, 3x Rifle Holographic *Skorch RD-5 Rifle Optic, 4x Rifle Scope *Skorch RD-12 Holographic Sight, 1x Pistol/PDW Holographic *Minimod S-01 Sniper Scope, 8x Magnification Scope *Infantry Combat Sight, 3.5x Rifle Scope Land Vehicles 'Light Vehicles' *L202 Lancer - Utility Vehicle *L285 Medium Military Lorry - Medium Truck *K11 Armoured Car - Armoured Car 'Tanks' *T400 - Main Battle Tank *T441 - Main Battle Tank 'Light Armoured Vehicles' *T300 - Armoured Personnel Carrier *T360 - Infantry Fighting Vehicle *T360/T - Infantry Fighting Vehicle *T3691/A AMPFAV - Amphibious Infantry Fighting Vehicle *T370 - Armoured Support Vehicle 'Mobile Artillery' *T3/310 Avenger - Mobile Artillery *T96 RAPTA - Mobile Rocket Artillery *T88 Skydart - Mobile Anti-Aircraft *T84/300 Skystar - Mobile Anti-Aircraft 'Special Purpose Vehicles' *T181/40 Mobile Crane - Armoured Engineering Vehicle Air Vehicles 'Helicopters' *M30 Griffon - Attack Helicopter *M22 Seahorse - Attack Helicopter *M10 Pegasus - Transport Helicopter, and Variants *M6 Wyvern - Transport Helicopter *M8 Spiderhawk - Scout Helicopter 'Aircraft' *FA/MRV-17 Monarchbird - VTOL Multirole Fighter *NC/AS-95 Predator - Air Superiority Fighter *NC/MR-92 Hunter - Multirole Fighter *TS/MRV-82 Seakite - VTOL Multirole Fighter *TS/GA-68 Talon - Ground Attack Jet Category:Reference Category:Premier Timeline